


idk Tubbs the cat eats stuff

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Miami Vice (TV), Sesame Street (TV), Sherlock (TV), ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Eating, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's going to be really bad but nonnies made me do it so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first part with sonny and tubbs the cat not tubbs who is sonny's partner in maimi vice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also there is elvis and elvis is the best i'm sorry about what I did you elvis :''''(

Sonny opened some Deluxe Tuna Bitz for his pet alligator Elvis. He went to work, where Sonny was investigating alien Lou De Long, who looks like James Brown.

Tubbs appeared when Elvis was about to eat the Deluxe Tuna Bitz. He ate the Deluxe Tuna Bitz and Elvis.


	2. And now it's time for the newest, hippest, best dressed show on television Miami Mice!

Tito and J.p. appeared on the boat to see Sonny. Instead, they saw Tubbs.

"What's happening?" J.P. said.

"Que tal man" Title said.

Tubbs ate Tito and J.P.


	3. lestrade shows up and idk why

Lestrade from I guess the Welsh version of Sherlock appeared on Sonny's boat because the hottest place in Miami to be in Miami was on Sonny's boat.

Tubbs ate Lestrade's donut.

"This is not my devision" Lestrade said.

Tubbs ate Lestrade.


	4. sonny comes back

Sonny came back to his boat. It took him longer than usual, because he also got a starring role and then was fired when Blood & Oil was canceled by North Camerican ABC (the American Broadcasting Company). 

"Where's my alligator, man." Sonny said. "What'd you do with Elvis?"

Tubbs ate Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sherlock and John have sex while Tubbs eats things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316648) by Anonymous 




End file.
